Vinieron de las estrellas
by Zeny
Summary: Sobre la vida de un chico común y corriente cuando unos seres del otro lado de la galaxia vinieron a la Tierra. CharasukexMenma OneShot Slashs of life


**.|||.|||.|||.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se llamaban a sí mismos Amaridantinos, o algo parecido. Charasuke entendía, según lo que le había dicho Sakura, que ellos tenían órganos faríngeos algo diferentes a los de los humanos, por los que tenían un rango más amplio de vocales y consonantes que podían pronunciar. De oído el presidente de la Unión Internacional había entendido Amaridantinos, y el traductor había oído algo parecido, por lo que se había quedado de esa manera.

_ No nos llamamos. Amaridantinos. Nos llamamos. _Anmharyydthanteinaoust_.

Charasuke parpadeó varias veces, y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Si crees que seré capaz de pronunciar eso alguna vez de aquí hacia los próximos cincuenta años, deberías bajar un poco tus expectativas lingüísticas sobre mí.

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su amigo extraterrestre, que estaba recostado junto a la ventana, y regresó su atención a la tetera, para después de unos segundos apagar la estufa. El agua estaba lista para el té, una de esas pocas cosas que había aprendido a hacer en la cocina que no provocaba ningún tipo de accidentes indeseados.

_ Expectativas. Son estúpidas. – su voz arrastraba las sílabas, y era como si su lengua delineara cada sonido perfectamente – Como tú.

Aunque llevaba dos años aprendiendo el lenguaje de la Tierra, aun no podía evitar hacer esas largas pausas. A Charasuke siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, y el extraterrestre, en su cuerpo humano, arrugaba el entrecejo.

_ Tus cumplidos siempre me llegan al corazón, Menma.

Esto hizo que el extraterrestre frunciera el ceño otra vez. Sus ojos eran lo más fascinante y extraño que jamás había visto: la pupila se agrandaba y se achicaba a voluntad, y el iris parecía azul, pero en realidad tenía tantas tonalidades que sería imposible contarlas.

_ No me llamo. _Menma_. Me llamo. _Ûs'zumnaqgkyi M'mnma_.

Charasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, y se dispuso a servir el té de hojas de naranja en las dos tazas que había colocado previamente sobre la mesa. El resplandor anaranjado que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en el cristal transparente de estas, y le dieron al líquido un tono ligeramente ambarino.

_ Sí, sí. Lo que digas, Menma.

Su amigo extraterrestre no apreció eso. Y lo más maravilloso y perturbador es que este también podía poner los ojos en blanco. A voluntad.

Literalmente.

_ Ugh, no hagas eso, me da escalofríos. – Charasuke se agitó a sí mismo y se sobó el brazo – Me recuerda a la niña terrorífica de una de esas películas de terror que los amigos de Itachi me obligaron a ver cuando tenía once años. La peor experiencia de mi infancia.

Cuando los Amaridantinos reían era la cosa más rara que pudiera presenciarse: además de que no eran muy dados a ello, el sonido que se producía era una especie de gorgorito-bufido-ronquido-carcajada ronca que les recorría el cuerpo entero como una onda expansiva y les hacía brillar.

Literalmente.

Charasuke tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa, apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y suspiró con ilusión, sus ojos puesto en el extraterrestre.

_ Eres como una luciérnaga. - entonó con una sonrisa soñadora - Si te hiciera reír todo el tiempo tal vez no tendría ni que pagar los impuestos de mantenimiento de los paneles solares.

Aquello le ganó otro par de ojos completamente blanco. El extraterrestre se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en el lado opuesto.

_ Eres un. Terrícola idiota.

Terrícola idiota. Era como más solía decirle, tanto que a veces Charasuke se preguntaba si se acordaba de su nombre.

Tal vez lo hacía a propósito, porque Charasuke realmente no ponía mucho esfuerzo en aprender la lengua Amaridantina. Además de que la burda imitación de los sonidos que los humanos lograban sonaba tan miserablemente estúpida que los extraterrestres se reían a carcajada-rugido-bufido limpio. Charasuke no iba a humillarse a sí mismo frente a Menma cuando este podía hablar mejor su idioma que él cuando tenía nueve años.

Bebieron el té en relativa calma. La lengua del extraterrestre solía cambiar de color dependiendo del alimento que consumiera, y Charasuke, curioso hasta la médula, y fastidioso hasta la muerte, siempre trataba de adivinar el color que tomaría la siguiente vez. (Con las galletas se volverá verde, ya verás." "La pondrá rojo. Es chorizo, vamos.") Eso hacía que Menma siempre tratara de comer escondiendo su lengua, y que por tanto Charasuke pasara mucho de su tiempo en los almuerzos y meriendas que compartían con los ojos fijos en su boca. En sus labios, para ser más exactos.

Tenía unos labios extrañamente bonitos, suaves a la vista, que casi siempre estaban húmedos como efecto secundario del clima adverso de la Tierra.

"Es una secreción natural Charasuke, no labial", le había explicado Sakura.

"Labial natural, entonces. Qué envidia debes tenerle. ¡Hasta yo!"

Ella lo había pateado de su laboratorio inmediatamente después, por estarse haciendo el graciosito.

Pero de vuelta a la lengua del extraterrestre. Menma se había descuidado y Charasuke había podido notar que estaba azul.

Ashh, no había acertado.

Hizo un puchero y continuó bebiendo de su té. Aunque no dejó de verle los labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol surcaba el cielo como una sombra de luz tras las nubes rosáceas; el color de los pétalos. Charasuke sabía mucho de rosas, porque Ino y su familia llevaban un negocio de venta de flores de lo más tradicional, que habían conservado por generaciones y generaciones de masivos avances tecnológicos y plantas artificiales, y él siempre pasaba por su tienda para comprar un ramo. A las chicas les encantaban las flores naturales por ser, a diferencia de las que vendían en los supermercados, frescas, perfumadas, y efímeras.

Su ritual mañanero era bastante disfrutable: las puertas de la universidad se abrían y quince minutos después él abría sus brazos para recibir a sus fans. Entre gritillos de emoción y susurros de su nombre a Charasuke se le olvidaba la jaqueca de la borrachera del día anterior y el dolor de cuando se había pegado en el dedo gordo del pie al salir de su apartamento.

Siempre decía que lo hacía para alegrar a las chicas, porque le gustaba ver sus sonrisas, pero la verdad era que lo hacía por sí mismo.

Estaba sentado en una banca, rodeado de féminas que le preguntaban sobre su fin de semana, una en cada brazo, otra acariciando su cabello como si se tratara de un manto sagrado que cubría su delicado encéfalo. A pesar de no recordar ninguno de sus nombres se esforzaba por prestarles atención y siempre mirarlas a los ojos. Tenían cada una en sus manos una de las rosas, y la última, la más roja, Charasuke la había puesto en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Aquella mañana hubiera continuado de la misma manera si no hubiera sentido una presencia.

No es que se las diera de intuitivo, pero Charasuke solía ser perceptivo cuando no se distraía demasiado. Y no es como si requiriera de un quinto sentido muy potente notar la mata de cabello oscuro que se escondía detrás de un enorme libro a pocos metros de donde estaba él con su séquito. Estiró el cuello para ver mejor y notó que la "persona" alzaba la cabeza de tanto en tanto para mirar en su dirección, luego pasaba una página, y repetía la misma acción. Desconcertado a más no poder, y más curioso que un gato descuidado, Charasuke se zafó con extrema lentitud de los reticentes brazos de sus fans; se había sentido como atravesar la superficie del agua y salir a flote para tomar una deseada bocanada de aire fresco.

Con una sonrisa alisó su camisa, acomodó su rosa, y trotó hacia el extraterrestre.

_ Hola, Menma. Llegas temprano, ¿eh? – Los penetrantes ojos le vieron con cierta impasibilidad, pero Charasuke trataba de pasarlo por alto. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó charlando con aire casual – Por cierto, ¿qué haces? No parabas de mirar en mi dirección.

Le guiñó un ojo. No tuvo el efecto deseado, pero había valido la pena intentarlo.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, el extraterrestre volteó su libro para mostrárselo.

Las páginas eran muy blancas, un papel costoso, y tenían ilustraciones a color. Era-

_ Son tus. Hembras? Con las que. Vas. A reproducirte?

-un libro de Anatomía Humana.

Con las fotografías del cuerpo femenino y el masculino desde varios ángulos, y con secciones dedicadas a cada órgano.

Charasuke por primera vez en su vida sintió el bochorno vergonzoso subírsele a las mejillas. Le quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró de sopetón.

_ Eh, eso no funciona así realmente.

Esto hizo que Menma le viera con extrañeza y ladeara la cabeza.

_ Por qué? Ellas tienen vagi-

Se lanzó a cubrirle la boca con la palma de las manos.

_ Creo que la lección de anatomía la tendremos que repasar en privado, Menma. – _Oh dios_ , sus labios parecían acariciar la palma de su mano con solo esa presión – ¿Sí? Ahora realmente NO es el momento.

El extraterrestre se apartó forzosamente de su lado y le vio con mala cara. Recuperó su libro de un jalón, le dio la espalda y se fue. Charasuke soltó un resoplido y soltó una pequeña risa.

_ Qué diablos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A los estudiantes de intercambio los ponían en parejas con algunos estudiantes humanos, para que estos pudieran mostrarles el mundo, y en cambio, los extraterrestres les ayudaran a aprender sobre los Amaridantinos. Así gente como Charasuke, que elegía asignaturas fáciles en la universidad, podía escribir ensayos y ensayos sobre la naturaleza y la historia y la filosofía de los Amaridantinos sin tener que esforzarse mucho.

Hablar con Menma, aun si a veces se sentía algo limitado o con la falta de fluidez que no tendría un humano, resultaba la tarea más interesante y placentera para Charasuke. Tenía que ser honesto respecto a eso.

Al principio no le habían llamado mucho la atención aparte de la fascinación casi morbosa que acosó a casi todos los habitantes de la Tierra, desde el niño de cinco años que veía películas en 3D sobre OVNIs y entes de cabezas enormes hasta aquellos limosneros en la calle que vivían prediciendo la invasión alienígena y el fin del mundo.

Realmente, las cosas no fueron tan dramáticas como lo hubieran querido y esperado algunos. Los Amaridantinos eran una comunidad anárquica que, por su facilidad de volverse a un estado gaseoso, viajaba de galaxia en galaxia y de planeta en planeta en busca de conocimientos y lugares para vivir. Porque no todos los planetas eran habitables, y otros, como la Tierra, se deterioraban con el tiempo.

Al final se firmó un acuerdo de paz con la Unión Internacional. Los extraterrestres establecieron contacto por medio de sus super avanzadas antenas con casi todas las sedes de la Unión, y pronto esta presentó a los extraterrestres al mundo humano. Un acuerdo de relaciones pacíficas en las que se intercambiarían conocimientos científicos y recursos. La posibilidad de que aquello conllevara a un enfrentamiento armado era tan improbable como que los Amaridantinos conocieran lo que significaba la palabra guerra.

Y era cierto.

("Si no te gusta. Algo. Te vas. Eres. Eres…"

"¿Libre?"

"Sí." Menma había asentido, satisfecho consigo mismo, y de seguro apuntando en su gran cuaderno memorístico la nueva asociación semántica de esa palabra) "Eres libre. Todos. Libertad. Flotar a donde quieras.")

Luego de un par de años de aclimatamiento de las relaciones (porque siempre hay algún que otro imbécil xenófobo infeliz que no se interesa por la belleza muscular de un extraterrestre, como Charasuke) y de otros varios tratados, los Amaridantinos habían establecido un hogar en Marte y una que otra ciudad residencial en la Tierra. Cuando Charasuke cumplió los quince años, se fundaron las primeras escuelas de intercambio, y ya funcionaba desde hacía cinco el Instituto de la Lengua y la Cultura Amaridantina.

Y realmente, fue pura casualidad que le tocara volverse el "tutor humano" de _Ûs'zumnaqgkyi M'mnma._ Aunque no se arrepentía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La residencia de los estudiantes de intercambio era mucho más lujosa que el apartamento de Charasuke. Las paredes del exterior eran de un mármol blanquecino que reflejaba la luz del atardecer en tonos rosados. Las ventanas eran de dos metros de ancho y largo, y el techo de algunos de los departamentos y salones estaban cubiertos por tragaluces y vitrales de colores vistosísimos. Los Amaridantinos habían pagado por su construcción el 50% con minerales que los científicos de la química amarían y odiarían para toda la vida. Después de todo, rehacer la tabla periódica no era algo que nadie se había planteado nunca en su vida.

_ Tienes hasta un balcón enorme... – Aspiró la brisa salada y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien. Aquella bebida que le había brindado Menma tenía un extraño sabor frutal (y metálico, como si tuviera hierro...) – Vives como un príncipe aquí arriba, Menma. – ladeó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa, al tiempo que se colocaba de espaldas al muro que le separaba de una caída de 75 metros hacia el mar.

El cabello del extraterrestre era corto, aunque le cubría la nuca y enmarcaba perfectamente las líneas respiratorias de sus mejillas ("Me estás diciendo que... ¿Es un pez?" "No, Charasuke, lo único que digo es que parecen branquias, pero no lo son." "...Es un pez, lo sabía. Por eso es tan frío conmigo.") En ese momento se agitaba en todas direcciones como una llama oscura del Apocalipsis, y Charasuke sintió el humano instinto de acercarse e intentar peinar aquellos mechones que el viento se atrevía a despeinar.

De su mano colgaba el resto de aquella cerveza con medio sabor a cereza (seguía intentando encontrarle un equivalente terrícola para entenderlo). Se lo terminó de un trago, repentinamente sediento.

Menma saltó encima del muro y contempló el mar por sí mismo. Siempre era interesante observar sus reacciones hacia las cosas de la Tierra. Charasuke sentía que a través de él había aprendido a ver la belleza y el valor a cosas que antes siempre había dado por sentadas.

Bueno, casi todo. Hubo una experiencia con una patata asesinada por el puño de un extraterrestre enfurecido. ("Me estaba. Mirando." "No, Menma, las patatas no tienen ojos. Y _no tienen vida_.")

Cosas como esas era mejor no recordarlas con demasiados detalles.

_ Si te lanzaras de aquí, podrías evaporarte al instante como... – Se cortó a sí mismo. Un estornudo repentino le hizo lanzarle una mirada sospechosa a la bebida. Sacudió la cabeza, y continuó – Como me mostraste antes?

Los ojos triazules de Menma se volvieron hacia él (Chara se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Quién lo diría, él, inventando palabas.), y sus labios se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa.

_ Lo hice ya. Una vez. No es lo mismo Que. En casa.

Charasuke asintió, comprensivo.

_ Estoy seguro. Ya me enteré como en tu planeta se aparean en estado gaseoso. No quiero ni imaginarm- –Otro estornudo rompió su oración, pero lo ignoró al tiempo que se frotaba la nariz - Ni imaginarme cómo funciona eso.

Le mostró una sonrisa ladeada y el extraterrestre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si una mosca estuviera tratando de posarse en su cara. De tanto que se pasaba observándolo Charasuke se había dado cuenta de que Menma se ponía así cuando algo le molestaba.

Puso la botella en el suelo del balcón, y se estiró con un alargado suspiro.

_ De todas formas –estornudo– Creo que ustedes también deben vérselas negras a la hora de enten- –Otro estornudo, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Menma sacudir la cabeza igual que antes– Entender el... –y uno más– Sexo humano.

Charasuke se frotó su propia garganta, pensativo, y sorbió la nariz.

_ Creo que tu bebida no-( _achúú!_ ) ...No me hizo muy bien.

El extraterrestre para ese momento se estaba rascando el rostro como si quisiera arrancarse la piel. Charasuke frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Tienes comezón, Menma? –trató de tocarlo pero este se hizo hacia atrás.

Charasuke parpadeó. Los ojos triazules expresaban molestia, y un miedo semejante al que había presenciado en el altercado de la patata.

_ Tus. Gérmenes.

Pasaron algunos segundos. La brisa del mar sopló felizmente, y otro estornudo resopló fuera del cuerpecito de Charasuke, que acaba de descubrir era alérgico a las cervezas que no eran cervezas y que tenían un sabor frutal y metálico.

Luego, como el terrícola desvergonzado que era, se echó a reír a carcajadas, y solo se detuvo cuando Menma estuvo a punto de arrojarlo del balcón para comprobar con sus propios ojos que los humanos no podían volverse gaseosos en el aire.


End file.
